bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mei Tanaki (archiwum)
Mei Tsuki Tanaki (pol. Maja Tanaki) to jedna z nie licznych wojowniczek Ventusa. Walczy domeną Haos i Ventus. Mei to pierwsze imię zaś Tsuki to drugie. Mei ma dużo przezwisk i ksyw ale najczęściej na nią wołają Meika lub Imooto-San (Młodsza Siostra). Informacje Charakter Jest osobą efemeryczną, o zmiennych nastrojach, bardzo uduchowioną, dusza jej wyrywa się do wzniosłych idei. Czasami wykazuje brak poczucia rzeczywistości. Czasem powinna patrzeć bardziej realnie na świat. Ma ogromne możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego. Jest niezależna i z zasady nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Posiada bardzo dużą intuicję, rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Ceni sobie samotność, kocha książki i dobrą muzykę.Jest pomysłowa i niezwykle ruchliwa. Lubi błyszczeć i olśniewać otoczenie. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinna uważać na swoją porywczość. Potrafi odczytywać intencje innych ludzi. Ceni doskonałość i perfekcję we wszystkim. Jej poczucie odpowiedzialności dostosowywane jest do tego, co jest dla niej wygodne. Wiele ze swoich uczuć ukrywa, a lepiej by było, żeby je ujawniała. Ma bowiem skłonności do okresowych załamań. Powściągliwa, enigmatyczna i skryta w sobie, lubi kaprysić, ale robi to z wdziękiem i nie zraża do siebie otoczenia. Jednak ogromne skłonności do dominacji nie wszystkim się podobają. Jest lubiana w towarzystwie. Nigdy nie pozwoli się zepchnąć do roli kury domowej. Czasem bywa agresywna jednak potrafi nad sobą panować. Chętnie pomaga innym, nawet jeśli nie ma z tego żadnych korzyści. Dobro swoich bliskich stawia ponad swoje dobro. Nadmiar obowiązków ją przytłacza, nie lubi gdy zostaje o czymś powiadomiona później od innych. Jej trochę inny tok myślenia często zaskakuje ludzi. Czasem zupełnie inaczej widzi różne sytuacje, a nawet dużo słuszniej. Bardzo wpływa na innych, jest w niej coś co sprawia że odmienia kogoś samymi słowami lub czynami. Często bywa bardzo roztargniona i zapominalska, wszystko robi na ostatnią chwilę. Najbardziej boi się samotności. Znajomości Przyjaźń z Ami thumb|left|186px|Ami i MeiMei i Ami to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Są praktycznie nie rozłączne. Jednak łączy je coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Rodzina Ami jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyców. Jako że Mei ma umiejętności ninja, została jej osobistym ochroniarzem gdy miały po 6 lat (już wtedy Mei nieźle wymiatała bronią, hall yeah xD). Rodzice Ami szukali właśnie kogoś w jej wieku by nie czuła się nieswojo. Na początku dziewczyny się do siebie nie odzywały często lecz później zaczęły się bardzo dobrze dogadywać. Dla Ami, Mei była wtedy zwykłą koleżanką i zwykłą osobą która ma ją chronić. Jednak z czasem uświadomiły sobie że nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. Tanaki często stawiała swoje życie na szali by obronić Moy (to chyba logiczne xD) Dziewczyny toszczą się o siebie jak siostry i na tyle dobrze się znają że umiejętnie omijają kłótnie nie mówiąc tego co mogło by którą z nich urazić. Czasem Mei mówi do Ami One-San (Starsza Siostro). Moy często powierza Tanaki swoje tajemnice, Mei jest dla niej osobą, której zawsze może wszystko powiedzieć, tak samo jak Ami dla Mei. Tanaki często pomaga jej w sprawach sercowych i tak samo jak Moy jej. thumb|left|228px|Mei i Osa (Oei xd) Przyjaźń z Oskarem Początek znajomości tej dwójki sięga ich czasów w przedszkolu. Zostali zapisani do specjalnego przedszkola dla Ninja i byli w jednej grupie (choć Mei była o prawie 2 lata młodsza xD). Na początku Mei nie przepadała za czarnowłosym. Często sobie dokuczali a czasem nawet bili (huehue xD). Po jakimś czasie gdy odkryli że nie ma nikogo innego z kim można by się bawić, zaprzyjaźnili się. Po paru latach oboje zaczęli grać w bakugan przez co częściej się widywali a później razem dołączyli do jednej drużyny - BakuGalaxy. (dobra, tera walę prosto z mostu, nie będę przedłużać xD) Mei zakochała się w nim, on się zakochał w nieeeeej i żyją długo i szczęśliwie i są razem do dnia dzisiejszego (taaaa daaaam, the end xD). Mei wie że czasem ma trudny charakter i jest jedną z nielicznych, która potrafi mu uświadomić wiele rzeczy. Świetnie się czuje w jego obecności. Przyjaźń z Peterem Mei, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Pita to wydawał się jej trochę tępy (seeerioo i bez urazy xD) co szybko okazało się mylnym wrażeniem. Na codzień Mei i Pit (głównie Pit xD) dokuczają sobie co często kończy się użyciem przemocy przez Tanaki. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na to że się zbytnio nie lubią ale na misjach można zauważyć prawdziwą przyjaźń pomiędzy nimi. Oboje sobie pomagają itd. (noo reszcie oczywiście teeeż xD) Są oczywiście momenty (nie na misji) w których oboje się dobrze dogadują ale zazwyczaj nie trwa to długo...(z 1-2 minuty xD). Później dogadują się coraz lepiej. Oboje używają form grzecznościowych typu -chan (w przypadku Pita do Mei). Tanaki często pomaga mu w sprawach sercowych z Ami. thumb|left|268px|Alex i Mei wkurzone na Pita XD Przyjaźń z Alex Już na początku można zauważyć że Alexy i Mei świetnie się dogadują. Obydwie mają swoją unikalną broń (Alex - patelnia, Mei - katana xD) których ofiarami zazwyczaj zostają chłopaki. Obydwie mają zazwyczaj dobry humor i potrafią rozweselić towarzystwo. Mają czasami podobnym tok myślenia (nooo na przykład żeby widzieć świat w kolorach etc. xD) Jedyne kłótnie pomiędzy nimi to zazwyczaj kłótnie o ostatni chrupek (no comment, please xD) Przyjaźń z Adrianem Dragneelem Adi lubi wszystko podpalać, w szczególności szkołę i biblioteki co nie zawsze podoba się Mei. Tanaki zawsze wybija mu głupie pomysły z głowy lecz niekiedy można zobaczyć że imponuje ją jego "mądrość" (dlaczego w cudzysłowiu? w sumie nie wieeeem xD i nie podniecaj się tak tą informacją, Dragneel xD) W walce są całkiem zgrani, często ze sobą rywalizują (czasem nawet o tym nie wiedząc xD) kto będzie lepszy lub pokaże większą moc. W sumie typowa znajomość dziewczyny i chłopaka (xD) Przyjaźń z Mateuszem Mateusz Sharp jest kuzynem Mei więc trudno tu mówić o takiej zwykłej przyjaźni, lecz założę się że gdyby nie powiedzieli że są kuzynami uważali by ich za zwykłych przyjaciół. Jeśli chodzi o ich relacje są całkiem niezłe (nie pamiętam byśmy się kiedykolwiek kłócili). A tak to... Pfff, zwykli przyjaciele. Co tu dużo mówić? xD Przyjaźń z Łukaszem Cóż, na początku jest tak jak w przypadku Pita - Luk obrywa kataną (lub patelnią od Alexy xD). Czasem zachowuje się trochę arogancko lecz Mei nie zwraca na to większej uwagi. Toleruje jego wady i stawia większą wagę na jego zalety, dzięki czemu ich przyjaźń przetrwała. Raz Luk wydalił Mei i Pita z BakuGalaxy, ale wszystko się ustabilizowało. Tanaki lubi jego humor i to że jest często rozgadany. Podziwia go za jego wiare w siebie i za szczerość i odwagę. Mei tego nie przyznaje ale pod tym względem jest on dla niej wzorem. Przyjaźń z Adrianem Shanem Adi to jeden z najbardziej zaufanych przyjaciół Mei. Jest osobą u której Tanaki zawsze znajduje wsparcie i która wszystko wysłucha. Zawsze gdy ma problem kieruje się do Shane'a. Bardzo go ceni i zawsze broni. Lubi jego humor. W jego obecności rzadko się nudzi. Adi bardzo wszystko przeżywa więc też czasem potrzebuje wsparcia, które znajduje u Mei. Tanaki lubi być w jego towarzystwie. Jeszcze nigdy się ze sobą nie pokłócili. Jest jedną z osób, której powierza swoje tajemnice. Przyjaźń z Kabuto thumb|left|270px|Mei wkurzona na KabutoPrzyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Choć znają się już tyle lat nigdy się nie pokłócili. Wspierają siebie nawzajem i pomagają. Jest on dla Mei jak brat, mogli by oddać za siebie życie. Jest on osobą z którą Mei nigdy się nie nudzi. Uwielbia jego humor i dobrą zabawę z nim. Zawsze znajduje u niego osobę, która ją zrozumie. Nigdy nie uraził Mei, jeśli mu się coś nie podoba zostawia to dla siebie. Toleruje to że czasem Mei go wali, nie można tu powiedzieć o przezwyczajeniu się. Bywa że Tanaki przeprasza go za to. Kabuto oczywiście nie lubi jak Mei go bije ale tak jak ona nie zważa na wady. Zadum często opowiada Mei różne historie przy których razem się śmieją. Jedną z ulubionych cech Mei u niego jest jego bezinteresowna pomoc. Często wyjawnia mu swoje tajemnice. Jest osobą, której bezgranicznie ufa i zawsze może na niego liczyć. Choć jest zakręcony jest jednym z tych naj naj najlepszych przyjaciół. Przyjaźń z Minato Drugi przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Często bywa wybuchowy przez co nie każdy go lubi i ma dużo wrogów. Mei zawsze staje w jego obronie, nie lubi gdy ktoś go poniża. Lubi spędzać z nim czas, mają podobne hobby. Jest jednym z tych naj naj przyjaciół. Czasem z nim się kłóci ale zawsze o tym jakoś zapominają. Bywa że można powiedzieć że dopełniają siebie nawzajem. Raz jest on spokojny a Mei wybucha, a innym razem odwrotnie. Można zauważyć u nich wiele wspólnego. Lubi spędzać z nim czas na walce, próbują się nawzajem prześcignąć co jest dla nich fajną zabawą. Tak samo jak Mei Minato lub olśniewać otoczenie. Przeszłość thumb|left|Mała MeiMaja w wieku 5 lat zaczęła pierwsze szkolenia jako ninja. Uczyła się przez pierwsze 2 lata w Akademii Ninja. Po pierwszym roku została ochroniarzem Ami. Na początku była jedyną dziewczyną w klasie przez co było jej na początku ciężko. Do tego w wieku 8 lat wyjechała do Japonii gdzie nauczyła się japońskiego. Po 1,5 roku spędzonego w Japonii Mei wróciła do ojczystego kraju gdzie znów zaczęła chronić Ami. Poszła do normalnej szkoły a na treningi chodziła razem z Kabuto i Haruto do senseia. Wygląd Mei ma jasnoniebieskie, wpadające w zieleń oczy i blond włosy. 11 lat - Ma włosy spięte w kitek zieloną gumką. Nosi czarno-zieloną bluzkę, czarne leginsy i zielone buty do kostki. 12 lat - Mei obcięła włosy i zafarbowała sobie włosy na granatowo (wypadek z farbą). Nosi na głowie sztuczne okulary z czerwoną oprawką. Jej codziennym strojem stał się mundurek szkolny. 13 lat - W wieku 13 lat Mei obcięła sobie grzywkę a jej włosy powróciły do dawnego koloru. Zaczyna lekko przypominać chłopaka przez swój zadziorny nos. Nosi czarny golf, luźne czarne spodnie z białymi paskami na łydkach. Jej buty też są czarne ze złotymi i srebrnymi elementami. Ma zielony ala płaszcz z kapturem z złotymi i białymi elementami. Nosi czarne rękawiczki do łokci. Czasem zakłada na głowę zielony szal, który zakrywa jej usta i nos przez co wygląda bardziej tajemniczo. 14 lat - Potem znów zapuściła grzywkę. Jej głównym strojem stał się czarny czarny uniform. Zaczęła też nosić fioletowe soczewki (nie z powodu wady wzroku) 11-22 lat (ninja) - Pomimo wszystko na misjach ninja ma całkiem inny wygląd. W wieku 11 lat ma długie blond włosy. Nosi długą zieloną lub czerwoną unikę i ciemnozielone leginsy i niebieskie sandały. Ochraniacz odgrywa rolę opaski. Potem podczas walki była zmuszona sobie obciąć włosy. Zmieniła strój na krótką zieloną bluzkę i coś w rodzaju spodenek tego samego koloru co wcześniej i takie same sandały. Trochę później Tanaki nosi ciemnozieloną bluzkę zapinaną, bez rękawów, getry i coś w rodzaju spodenek (nie do końca normalnych). Nosi także buty na lekko podwyższonym obcasie, o tego czarne nagollenniki na łokciach i leginsy. Podczas walk Mei nakłada czarne rękawiczki. Włosy ma krotko ścięte, a ochraniacz nadal nosi jako opaskę, na głowie. W wieku 18 lat nosi zieloną kurtkę (lub coś podobnego) na czarną bluzkę z ramiączkami. Ciągle ma czarne leginsy i buty na niskim obcasie do kolan. Ochroniacz przewiesiła sobie na biodrach. Czasem w dniach wolnych od misji zmienia strój na inny. 16 lat - Mei poprzez upadek na schodach została poważnie ranna i rzecz jasna uzdrowiła ją Eve. Jej włosy trochę straciły kolor na szarawo-brązowy. Jej oczy stały się zielone. Jej strój się mocno zmienił. Zaczęła nosić czarny płaszcz, czerwoną spódniczkę w kratkę i duże czarno-białe buty. Czasem też nosi mundurek szkolny. 17-18 lat - Później zmienia fryzurę na dość niecodzienną : cztery kitki z tyłu głowy i grzywkę po dwóch stronach czoła. Na początku Tanaki ubrana jest w fioletową, zapinaną tunikę, przepasaną czerwonym pasem. Na lewym udzie i prawej łydce ma siateczkę, tak jak na ramionach. Ochraniacz na czoło nosi na szyi. Trochę później, zmieniła swój strój. Tunikę zamieniła na fioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem i dekoltem, granatową spódnicę, na co miała założoną część zbroi. Potem nosi zupełnie inny strój. Krótką tunikę zamieniła na czarną, długą sukienkę z rozcięciem z boku i dekoltem. Ochraniacz nosi na czole; jedynie czerwony pas nie zmienił swojego miejsca. Później jej strój ponownie się zmienił. Ubrana była w krótką czarną tunikę na ramiączkach. Ponownie zawitała część zbroi. Siateczki widniały na ramionach, dekolcie jak i udach. Jej buty były koloru czarnego sięgające pod kolana. Opaska nie zmieniła swojego miejsca. Bakugany Gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać karty jej pierwszą partnerką była Tara. Kiedy bakugany wróciły do Vestroi ojciec Mei stworzył dla niej Mech. Szablo Tigrerre i Mech. Burze Skyress. Kiedy Cody zmarł (a raczej kiedy tak myśleli) podarowali jej Furyoku. Toshi zniszczył jej mechaniczne bakugany w odcinku 24. Z mocy bakugana Toshiego urodził się Leonidas,który był kolejnym partnerem Mei. Kiedy okazało się że Cody żyje,oddała mu Furyoku ale za to dostała od Lena Lumagrowla. Trochę później Lumagrowl również zginął ale do Mei powróciła dawna partnerka Tara. Ma również dużo bakuganów pomocniczych: Cień Ingram, Skrzydło Taylean. Jej mechtogan to Raiden. Anime Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal W tej serii Mei widujemy przelotnie. Pojawia się razem z Ami w odcinku 24 gdzie wyzywa na pojedynek jej idolkę. Później widujemy ją gdy Len podarowuje jej Furyoku. W dalszych odcinkach wojownicy oglądają bitwy Mei lub czasami na sibie wpadają i rozmawiają chwilę. Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań W tej serii Mei jest główną bohaterką i pojawia się w każdym odcinku. Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia W tej serii Mei pojawia się w odcinku 6 i dołącza do Łukasza i jego przyjaciół i razem z nimi wyrusza szukać kryształów. Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Bakugan: Nano Cios Bakugan: BakuGalaxy Bakugan: Kronika Wojowników Mei w serii Kronika Wojowników ma swój debiut w 13 odcinku, kiedy by nieomal pokonała Dana i Mechtalium Dragonoida. Bakugan: Galaktyczne Bitwy Bakugan: W sieci Mroku Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Bakugan: Czas Zemsty Bakugan: Mistrzostwa Świata Bakugan: Eliminacje Footballu Bakugan: Puchar Glaktyki Bakugan: Masters of Football Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Na początku Mei potrafi całkiem nieźle grać. Tak jak kiedyś Runo,zajmuje 6 miejsce w światowym rankingu. Pokonuje większość przeciwników i nie jednemu chłopakowi pokazała gdzie raki zimują. Ma dobrą strategie i jest praktycznie nie przewidywalna. Gdy przeciwnik już ma wygrać starcie dziewczyna zaskakuje go. Dzięki temu że gra dwiema domenami ma szerszą wiedzę na temat bakuganów niż inni.W drugiej serii Mei awansowała na 3 miejsce pokonując Marucho. Ninja thumb|left|Mei i jej moc WiatruMei podobnie jak Shun jest ninja. Świetnie posługuje się broniami, w szczególności kataną i wachlarzem. Prawie zawsze nosi ze sobą zwoje, które służą głównie do robienia bariery i "przyzywania" broni. Majka jak na dziewycznę jest bardzo szybka, jej mocną stroną jest atak, gorzej z obroną. Tanaki jest bardzo bystra i dobrze orientuje się w terenie. Potrafi przewidzieć bardzo skomplikowane ruchy jednak czasem przychodzi jej to z trudem. Potrafi podstawowe techniki ognia, światła, ziemi, wody oraz błyskawicy, a także bardzo zaawansowane techniki wiatru i powietrza. Bardzo dobrze kontroluje swoją moc co daje jej często przewagę w walce. Mei jest także bardzo wytrzymała, potrafi się podnieść nawet po dla zwykłego człowieka śmiertelnych ranach. Dzięki swojej kontroli mocy Tanaki ma ogromną siłę co również jest bardzo przydatne w walce. Oprócz podstawowych umiejętności każdego ninjy, Maja zna również medyczne techniki. Z jej perfekcyjną kontrolą mocy Maja stała się jednym z najlepszych medycznych ninja w kraju, potrafiącym wyleczyć nawet bardzo głębokie rany oraz skłonnym do wykonywania ciężkich operacji. Mei posiada dużą wiedzę na temat różnych trucizn. Podczas walki była w stanie rozpocząć leczenie samej siebie w czasie kiedy zatruty miecz nadal był w jej ciele. Sensei nauczył Tanaki jak wytwarzać silny, usypiający gaz. Ponadto, Sensei nauczył ją jak bezpiecznie i skutecznie nasycać trucizną kunaie. Mei zna również wiele różnych medycznych technik. Ma także szeroką wiedzę na temat ludzkich komórek. Charakterystyczną bronią Mei jest ogromny, żelazny wachlarz, którego używa w różny sposób. Może go wykorzystać do pojedynczych uderzeń, a także do obrony przed atakami wroga. Jej wachlarz jest zrobiony z pewnego rodzaju stali, będąc w stanie zasłonić użytkownika przed shurikenami, kunaiami i niektórymi atakami. Na jej wachlarzu namalowane są trzy fioletowe koła. Im więcej kół widać na wachlarzu tym potężniejszymi technikami dysponuje. Gdy na wachlarzu widoczne są wszystkie trzy koła, Mei może utworzyć thumb|left|Mei i jej wachlarzwielkie tnące zawieruchy i huragany, które może kontrolować za pomocą swojej mocy. Tanaki nie tylko może kontrolować siłę wytworzonych huraganów, ale może również decydować o zasięgu swoich ataków. Dziewczyna nie musi ciągle nosić swojego wachlarza, ponieważ może przywołać go za pomocą specjalnego zwoju. Jest również znakomitym użytkownikiem mocy Wiatru; podczas serii Bakugan: Sekrety Ninja była postrzegana jako najsilniejsza thumb|Mei z aktywnym Kemuriużytkowniczka tej natury mocy. Kiedy przeciwnik jest naprawdę silny Mei aktywuje jej ukrytą zdolność Kemuri. Wtedy leci z jej oka granatowy dym. Dzięki niemu Tanaki potrafi błyskawicznie znaleźć słaby punkt przeciwnika, jest znacznie szybsza i silniejsza oraz widzi w zasięgu 360°. Potrafi sprawdzić czy w okolicy nie ma przeciwnika i jest bardziej wrażliwa na jego moc (potrafi za pomocą tego szybko go znaleźć i dokładnie powiedzieć gdzie jest). Statystyki W wieku 11-13 lat= |-| W wieku 14-16 lat= |-| W wieku 17-19 lat= |-| W wieku 20-22 lat (prawdopodobnie)= |-| Z Kemuri (15-22 lat)= Piłka Nożna thumb|leftMei zazwyczaj podczas gry jest pomocnikiem ofensywnym lub zwanym po prostu rogrywającym. Szybko potrafi ocenić sytuacje na boisku i wymyśleć dobrą taktykę. Na boisku wyróżnia ją wyjątkowa szybkość, zwinność, celność i siła z jaką kopie piłkę. Bardzo sprawnie omija innych zawodników i dobrze podaje. Najgorzej jej wychodzi odbieranie piłki innemu zawodnikówi i przyjęcie piłki od innego zawodnika. Często współpracuje z Ami, która podaje jej z ich bramki do Mei. Jeśli musi strzelać na bramkę wykorzystuje specjalne techniki: Cyclone, Aggressive Beat, Air Bullet, Air Ride, Back Tornado, Cross Drive, Falco Wing, Inazuma Otoshi (z Ami) i wiele innych Ciekawostki *Prawie zawsze pojawia się razem z Ami. *Ma bardzo dobry słuch i świetny refleks. *Jest uważana za najlepszą strategiczkę w BakuPrzestrzenii. *Potrafi mówić i po Polsku i po Japońsku *Ma chłopaka - Shun'a, jednak po jego śmierci (kłótni) Mei jest dziewczyną Oskara Swifta *Ma piękny głos i wiele osób tak uważa ale sama Mei uważa że strasznie fałszuje. *Jest najmłodszą osobą w BakuGalaxy i w niektórych seriach. *Jej hobby to oglądanie anime, czytanie książek, ćwiczenie umiejętności ninja i spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi *Mei można zapisać, używając wielu, różnych znaków kanji i może znaczyć m.in.: 芽生 "kiełkujące życie", 芽衣 "pęd, odzież", 芽依 "pęd, zależny", 明依 "jasny, zależny" *Obchodzi urodziny tego samego dnia co autorka - 14 czerwca. *Jej największy wróg to samotność. *Prawie w ogóle nie odczuwa zmiany ciśnienia, przez co może swobodnie latać. Cytaty *''"Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem facetów"'' *''"Czy zawsze musi być źle, żeby było dobrze? Albo inaczej... Czy zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć, żeby później to naprawić?"'' *''"Wiedziałam że to się tak skończy... Eh...Ciężko sprawić by moje słowa do kogoś dotarły"'' *''"Szybkość i podstęp. To jest droga ninja"'' *''"Believe it!"'' *''"Rozgryzłam ich!"'' *''"Najpierw naucz się pisać, potem myśl"'' *''"Yhy"' *"Czy twoja głowa nadal uważa że może do mnie tak mówić?"'' *Minato: "Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć coś miłego" **Mei: "Zamknij się i walcz" *"Dlaczego...? Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to sobie robicie? Gdzie te wszystki więzi, które was kiedyś łączyły?" *''"Póki jesteśmy razem możemy wziąż wygrać!"'' *''"Pomyśl dobrze głową nim wypowiesz słowo"'' *''"Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 3 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 3 lata"'' *''"Zamierzasz walczyć z Mag Melem sam? I myślisz, że wszyscy z nas będą tutaj stać i pozwolą ci?"'' *''"Nie spodziewaj się taryfy ulgowej"'' *''"Pierwszy ruch to zasadzka, drugi ruch zakończy wszystko"'' *''"Nie ważne w jakim wymiarze się znajdziemy... Zawsze się znajdzie gostek, który chce zawładnąć światem"'' *''"Biedny Adi... Pozwól, że ci pomogę. Pchaj mocniej rękami! Od czego masz ręce, jak nie pchasz?!"'' *''"A zatem, przysięgam że was nie zawiodę, nie tylko nie zawiodę, ale powiodę ku zwycięstwu. Albowiem łi ar de czempions!"'' *''"Ich się słucha, ale oczami."'' *''"Zasada numer pierwsza: „Nie będziesz pouczał Mei”. Zasada numer druga... Daj mi to."'' *''"Dosłownie czy w przenośni?"'' *''"Memento Mori (pl. Pamiętaj o śmierci)"'' Bitwy Galeria W wieku 11 lat= Stamp inoue haruka by inesidora-d31srnddsfvg.png|Mei w stroju Ventus Mei i Shun forever.jpg|Mei i Shun Podmuch Wiatru.jpg|Mei i Shun podczas pierwszego spotkania |-| W wieku 12 lat= 6 pffl2.jpg|Jeśli się nie uspokoisz dostaniesz pomnikiem! 181.JPG|Tak! 581985 381938261860012 1855144050 n.jpg|Naprawdę dobrze nam idzie! 6525342209 6385079e90 o.jpg|No pewnie! Celia45GOHD.PNG|Rozgryzłam ich! Celia IEGO!.jpg|No coś ty? Te okulary są sztuczne! CTvdgtSzAM1- -inazuma-eleven-jude-y-celia-haruna-y-kid.jpg|To piękne... Dlaczego....jpg|Dlaczego...? ENDO Y HARUNA GO.jpg|Hej, mam pytanie! co ona robi.jpg|Co ona robi? dżimpreza.jpg|Coś się dzieje... Gerentes.jpg|Celny strzał! Gerentes11.jpg|No chodźcie dziewczyny! Haruna_Otonashi_1.JPG|Już rozumiem... Haruna_Otonashi_(1).jpg|Chodźcie zobaczyć! Mam świetną strategię! HARUNA_Y_AKI.jpg|Wow! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852954-800-453.png|Łooooaaaa! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852968-500-281.jpg|Ami ma racje! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852993-638-360.png|A teraz mówcie: PIŁKA! ja i ktoś xd.jpg|Coś się stało, Oskar? ja i mati.jpg|Jeśli chcesz wygrać musimy współpracować! ja i mati 2.jpg|Co się znowu stało? Haruna-inazuma-eleven-23330414-321-599.png|Oki, możemy grać! mei, alexx i ktoś xd.jpg|Możemy zaczynać Nelly_la_a_tomado_con_celia-1-.jpg|Alex, nie przesadzasz? Otonashi2.jpg|Przyjaźń...Takie miłe uczucie... strzał!.jpg|Strzał! tumblr_lw3939V7MF1r2h4dh.png|Damy radę! szkic 2.jpg|Szkic postaci szkic.jpg|Szkic postaci Ami i Mei.jpg|Mei i Ami 1aaa.JPG|Yeah! 3 Bakugalaxy xD.png|Tra lalala laaaaaaa xd 7.jpg|Alex, teraz mówimy seeer! 5.gif|Z Ami, Alex i Lisą 8.jpg|Oł yeah! 10.jpg|Mei: Pit lepiej uważaj bo zaraz patelnie będą latały Pit: Dobrze wiedzieć... 1.jpg|Mam wyniki naszych testów! 88 89 12.jpg|Coś mówiłeś?! 20110128160058.jpg|Nie uda nam się... Ich siła jest niesamowita! 20110508195513 original.jpg|Taaaak! To się nazywa gra! 20110606220049.jpg|Nazywam się Mei Tanaki! 20110624213523.jpg|Nie do końca o to chodzi... 23434232342342344.png|Hej! To było nie fair! Gwheshes.jpg|Weeee are the champions! Bssssszx.jpg|Hehe. Bsdnsn.jpg|Jesteśmy najlepsze :D Bez tytułuz.jpg|Para-para-paradise! Xd.png|Yeah! O0800044912028989330.jpg|Gdzie oni są? O0800044912009935474.png|Miło mi cię poznać. O0800044911992791128.png|Dalej, dacie radę! O0800044911992791127.png|Zobaczymy jak sobie ze mną poradzicie! O0800044911992776810.png|A ty niby co?! Święty? O0800044812010566302.png|Nie wiele brakowało! Tylko kilka centymetrów dalej! FbQgMd 220.jpeg|Eh... Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? CtjA11 220.jpeg|To nie tak miało być... F0099292 4c2661ab89642.jpg|Taki jesteś pewny siebie? Sjsjjsrsjr.jpg|Miło mi. Jdkr.png|Hehe... Brawo Alex! 20110606220049.jpg|Jestem Mei Tanaki. O0800044912058197865.jpg|Nie kłóćcie się, proszę! O0800045011992550470.png|DOSYĆ! O0800045012010566305.png|To...To niemożliwe! O0800045012028991453.png|Damy radę, uwierzcie w to! O0800045111991953520.png|Hehe, masz racje. O0800045211992550472.png|Dobra, do boju!!! O0800045211992582478.png|Wkurzyłeś mnie, kmiotku! O0800045211992776811.png|No wstawać! Na co czekacie?! O0800045212010529183.png|Chyba sobie żartujesz. O0800045311992582479.png|No chodź! Bez ciebie nie zaczniemy! ｲﾅｽﾞﾏｲﾚﾌﾞﾝ+音無春奈 bg.jpeg|Ja chce! 1.jpg|To bardzo proste... 2.png|Jupi! 3.png|O nie! 4.jpg|Zdjęcie Mei w mandze 5.jpg|Zdjęcie Mei w mandze WEGEWG.jpg|Piter nie uważasz że to przesada? skanowanie0001.jpg|Coś mówiłeś?! Kooooosz.png|Girls rules :D Koooosz.jpg|Biegne bo chcę! xd 640.jpg|Hej, jak leci? Cross-Over.full.791961.jpg|Jeee! Kwiatki xD Inazuma.Eleven.full.837381.jpg|Silvia: Spójrzcie ilu mamy członków drużyny! Mei: Wow! Ja: Tego się raczej nie spodziewałem. Tumblr lx8iv7M1nd1r1ccfvo1 500.jpg|Nie jest zła. Xdd.jpg|To jest sprawa dla detektywa Mei, numer 1 w Polsce xD Inazuma.Eleven.full.1037889.jpg|Mei: Ej no, chłopaki, spokojnie xDLuk: Bardzo dobre jedzonko :D Mati: DAWAĆ MI TO ŻARCIE!!!! Ferb: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TO MI WYPALA GARDŁO! Pit: Mmmmm :D Oski: Ferbo, słyszałeś o dmuchaniu gorącego? xd Bebep.png|Heh ^^ Lalalala.jpg|To takie smutne kiedy drużyna nie może się zgrać... |-| W wieku 13 lat= Mei i Shun.jpg Mei jako ninja.jpg Mei jako ninja 2.jpg Mei na podczas imprezy w domu Marucho.png Mei podczas ulewy.jpg Mei jako ninja4.jpg|Sam się o to prosiłeś! Mei-wojowniczka Ventusa.jpg|Strój Mei |-| W wieku 14 lat= 605px-Sellon voice.jpg 625px-Chris-Soon26.jpg 634px-ChrisNoNoNoNo.gif 762px-830px-Mf24 021.png 827898 1315606701905 full.jpg Bakugan - Chris 1.png Bakugan - Chris 2.png Bakugan - Chris 4.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0016.jpg Chrage.jpg Chris i karta.jpg Chris i soon.jpg Magda i Mei.jpg Mei.jpg Mei01.png Mei1.jpg Mei10.PNG Mei11.jpg Mei12.jpg Mei3.jpg Mei4.jpg Mei5.jpg Mei6.jpg Mei7.jpg Mei8.jpg Mei9.jpg MeiTara.jpg Mei Magda i Łukasz.png Mei i Magda.png Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.58.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.18.02 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.09.22 PM.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png zadowolona mei.jpg|Uda nam się! niesamowite.jpg|Świetnie mu idzie! mei aktywuje ms.jpg|Co ty na to? SMA! new2.jpg|Jeśli chcesz dożyć jutra, siedź cicho... |-| W wieku 11-22 lat jako ninja= Mówiłeś coś.png|Wygląd Mei zanim zdobyła ochraniacz Wysokość.jpg|Wysokość Mei Przesadziłeś.jpg|Teraz to mnie wkurzyłeś! A masz.jpg|Pożałujesz swoich słów! Coś mówiłeś.jpg|COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ 1260556448909 f.jpg|Próbuję przecież! Uderzenie Kwitnącej Wiśni.jpg|Ha! Nie przesłane1jpg.png|JESZCZE JEDNO SŁOWO A POŻEGNASZ SIĘ Z ŻYCIEM! Sam sie o to prosiles.jpg|Nie daruje ci tego!!! Serek wiejski.jpg|Uff... Jestem cała... Oo niee.jpg|Co...? Niech to.jpg|Uhm, dużo ich! Mei powala Shikiro.png|4096 UDERZENIE! Mei pokonuje jednego z jego robotów.jpg|Nie pożyjesz długo, kolego! Kuku ryku.jpg|Hm? Co.jpg|Nie podoba mi się to... Bla bla.jpg|Heh, nabrałam cię! Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą.jpg|Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą! MajkaNinja1.jpg|Majka jako 12-letnia ninja Dorosła Mei.jpg|Mei w wieku 22 lat MeiBakuSchool.jpg|Mei w mundurku szkolnym MeiOsaZadumBakuSchool.jpg|Mei, Osek i Zadum w mundurkach szkolnych Ami&Mei.jpg|Ami i Mei ( nie czepiać się strojów xd ) MajkaBakuSchool.png|Mei w codziennym stroju Ino hinata sakura by b arbi-d4tofl5.jpeg|Ami: Dziękujee Wam! Alexy i Mei: Nie ma za co ^^ Fashion girls by Sakura san17.png|Ami ,Alexy i Mei ^^ Ve.jpg Trio.jpg Qv.jpeg Mcalk.jpg Lwck.jpeg Kajvb.jpg G.jpg Cwf.jpg Ackwjn.png Znowumyy xd.jpg|:) *myśli: Dziękuję wam.. Jesteście kochani* NARUTO.600.1274831.jpg NARUTO.600.1271632.jpg NARUTO.600.732240.jpg Jhv.jpg Hgc'.jpg Piżama Party.jpg Avw.jpg Veryysaad.jpg|D-dlaczego...? Dlaczego się tak zmieniłeś...? Super.jpg|Super! Meeeika.PNG|Meika i jej technika AdiAlexyMeiOsaZadum.jpg|Mei: ALEX, PRZESTANĘ CI TAK ROBIĆ JEŚLI POWIESZ ŻE MAM RACJĘ! Alexy: Nie! Zadum: JA GO CHCĘ ZATŁUC! Osa: Nie, ja go chcę! Adi: Wy to macie problemy... Team 7 Ready by icha icha.jpg|Bojowa Trójca - Mei, Zadum i Osa xD No cześć.png|No cześć :D Majka.jpg Commission sasusaku by zal sanity-d3ch43n.jpg|^^ MajkaxD.png|Heh ^^ Mei-ReakcjanaPita.png|PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETEEEEEEEEEER!!! CzerwoneOczyMeiXD.jpg|Zawsze jest jeszcze druga opcja... Mei na plażyyy xd.jpg|O, jesteś. StarszaMei.jpg|Mei w wieku 18 lat ^^ (to coś co Mei świeci przy dłoni to moc ukształtowana w kastet z ostrymi zakończeniami) Nie_wygląda_to_najlepiej.jpg|Nie wygląda to najlepiej... Przerwaxd.jpg|Mei: Yh... Ami: Meika nie przesadzasz? Alex: Adi, mówiłam ci już coś o podpalaniu moich książek?! Adi: Eh, za cooo... MeiIntro by Mei xd.jpg|Mei w intro do jakiejś tam serii xD Meikaaaaa po raz setny chybaaa xd.png|Wiedziałam że zrozumiesz... Sweet eyes Mei xd.png|Yaaaaaaaay! *.* Meikaaaaaaaaapng.png| I'm ready to battle. Leżę seeeeem.jpg|Życie, dopiero teraz pojmuje jakie jest skomplikowane... Meineko.jpg| Heh :3 Totororor.png|*myśli:Teraz mam szanse!* Wiatr, Spiralny Shuriken! MeiTanaki001.jpg|Hmmm... Osa i Mei - pierwsza fotka.jpg|Pierwsze zdjęcie z Oskiem ^^ MeiTanaki002.jpg|Huh? Oei.jpg| Hehe ^^ OsaMei1.jpg| Valentynkowo? xD Tumblr mak2loq5S91r7dpzso1 500.jpg|(Comrades=Towarzysze)Ja, Osa i Kabuto ^^ Tumblr m6rblkURyA1r4h3tzo1 500.gif|Ale...Ale...Jak to...? Meiblush.jpg|Mei rumieniąca się xd Mei odcina swoje włosy.jpg|Mei odcina swoje włosy Meiuuusia.jpg|Jak długo jeszcze chcesz ukrywać prawdę? Meika po ścięciu włosów.jpg| Hehe, już w porządku ^^ Majusiaaaxd.jpg|T-Tara... MeiTanaki003.png|Wiedziałam że mogę na ciebie liczyć. Meeeeeeeixd.jpg|No dawaj, zobaczymy czy uda ci się mnie pokonać. MeiTanaki004.jpg|Nie próbuj kłamać... Halloween.jpg|To co? Halloween na całego! Alex,ami,mei.jpg|Od lewej: Alexy, Amiśka, Meika Meikaaaa.jpg|Mira... Ale... Ale jak to? Meiuusiaaa.jpeg|Huh... Meiuusiaaa.png|Nie podoba mi się to... Tara? Meikaaa.jpg|Mmmm... Meikuśnaaa.jpg|He? Jak on...? Ranger3.jpg|Mei jak rangerka Meikuśna.jpg|Arigatou... Meikównaaaaaaaa.jpg|Yhy... Meikówna.jpg|Heheheh, nie, no coś ty... Mei smutna.gif|Nie chce... Być...Sama... MeiSmile.jpg|Dokładnie! |-| W wieku 16 lat= Tanaki.jpeg|Mei po uzdrowieniu; jej dwa stroje Tanaki1.jpg|Hmmm...No bo wiesz... Tanaki2.jpg|W końcu... Tanaki3.jpg|Siemka! Tanaki4.jpg|Gr... Tanaki5.jpg|Mei sobie śpiewa Tanaki6.jpg|Heh. Tanaki7.jpg|Ty chcesz mnie naprawdę wkurzyć! Tanaki10.png|No i wpadłeś w pułapkę! Tanaki12.jpg|Ha? Jak to? Tanaki11.jpg|Ja.. ja.. Nie chciałam! Tanaki13.jpg|No chodź, szkoda dnia! Tanaki14.png|Czy... Naprawdę muszę to robić..? Tanaki15.jpg|Ha?! Tanaki16.gif|Mei i jej kosa Tanaki17.jpg|Uhm... Tanaki18.gif|Mei z kosą Tanaki19.gif|Heheh ^^ Tanaki20.gif|No dalej! Tanaki21.gif|CICHO MI TU! Tanaki22.gif|Mei macha swoją kosą xD Tanaki23.gif|Yaro... Tanaki24.jpg|Pfff, zaraz zasnę... Tanaki25.gif|Hm... Heh ^^ Tanaki26.jpg|No co? Mei T.jpg|To gdzieś tutaj... Mei T2.png|Przesa...dziłeś... Mei T3.jpg|Ładnie to tak po grobach chodzić? Mei T4.jpg|Hmm... Co on tam ma? Mei T5.jpg|To już koniec...Dla ciebie... Mei T6.png|Gdzie by go zaatakować... Mei T10.jpg|Mei się teleportuje Mei T7.png|Ha!! Mei T8.jpg|Chyba sobie żartujesz?! Mei T9.jpg|Zgoda? Mei T11.jpg|To nie była dobra decyzja... Mei T12.jpg|Uff, w końcu! Mei T13.jpg|Mei patrzy na wybuch Mei T14.png|Sam tego chciałeś...Kolego! Mei T15.jpg|Ja..Jak mogłeś?! Tanaki27.jpg|Alebowiem łi ar de czempions! Tanaki28.jpg|Damy radę! Tanaki30.jpg|Nie wierzę... Tanaki31.jpg|No chodź! Tanaki33.jpg|Mei Tanaki Tanaki34.jpg|Meeeika Tanaki35.jpg|Hmmm... Czy ty coś sugerujesz? Tanaki36.gif|Mei podczas walki Tanaki37.gif|Soul Eater! (nazwa kosy) Tanaki38.gif|Mówiłam coś o krzywdzeniu moich przyjaciół! Tanaki39.jpg|Eeee... Żenada... Tanaki40.jpg|Jeeeeee! Tanaki41.jpg|Trzeba było siedzieć cicho! Tanaki42.jpg|O rany, moja głowa... Tanaki43.png|Arigatou, Peter-kun. Tanaki44.jpg|Masz racje... Zaufajmy mu. Tanaki45.jpg|Cokolwiek się stanie... Będę walczyć! Tanaki46.jpg|Unik! |-| W wieku 17-18 lat= Meika0.JPG|Mei wytwarza huragan Meika1.png|Podział Tornada! I co zrobisz teraz? Meika2.png|Uwolnienie Wiatru, Boski Wiatr! Meika3.jpg|Hehe, jak ci się uda mnie pokonać to wtedy pogadamy... Meika4.png|myśli: Jak to mówią "mocny w gębie, słaby w pięściach"... Meika5.jpg|Żywioł ziemi nie ma szans z żywiołem wiatru, pogódź się z tym... Meika6.jpg|Hm? Meika7.jpg|myśli: Nie widzę go... Meika8.jpg|Dzień dobry. Zamawiał ktoś wiaterek? Meika9.jpg|Witam znowu. Meika10.jpg|Uhm, niesamowite... Meika11.jpg|I wpadł w moją pułapkę... Meika12.jpg|No, ej... Bez przesady panowie...^^' Meika13.jpg|J-jak mu się to udało? Meika14.jpeg|Wsłuchana... Meika15.png|W T F? Meika16.jpg|N-nie poddam się, nie teraz... Meika17.jpg|HA?! Meika18.jpg|No to... Wpuści mnie pan? Meika19.jpg|Nie bądźcie zbyt narwani, musimy to zrobić precyzyjnie. Meika20.jpg|Odszczekaj to! Meika22.jpg|Już rozumiem! Meika23.jpg|Uwolnienie Wiatru, Wielki Przełom! Meika24.jpg|Nie dosięgnie mnie ale i tak muszę uważać... Meika25.jpg|Yh, nie wytrzymam długo... Może by jakieś wsparcie tak łaskawie przysłali?! Meika26.png|Mei na treningu. Meika27.jpg|Przepraszam, nie tak miało być... Meika28.png|Czyli to jest nowa ewolucja Elfin? Ciekawe... Meika29.jpg|Skąd się wziął u śnieg? Meika30.jpg|Haha Meika31.png|Masz przechlapane. Meika32.jpg|Eh, ci dwaj są jak ogień i woda... Nie mogli by bez siebie żyć. MeikaGIF1.gif|Ha?! Gdzie on się podział?! MeikaGIF2.gif|Mówiłam żebyś mnie nie nie doceniał! MeikaGIF3.gif|Hej, hej, to był tylko taki żarcik z ich strony. MeikaGIF4.gif|Uwolnienie Wiatru, Dłoń Wichury! MeikaGIF5.gif|No to se spadamy... MeikaGIF6.gif|Uwolnienie Wiatru: Maska Wielkiego Wiatru! MeikaGIF7.gif|Uwolnienie Wiatru: Technika Cięcia Wiatru MeikaGIF8.gif|Hm, myślałeś że tak łatwo ci pójdzie? MeikaGIF9.gif|Nazywam się... Mei. Meika1000XD.png|No to idzieeemy? Meika5.PNG|Myślisz że ci się uda? To się grubo mylisz... 2259934 640px.jpg|Jesteeem Władczynią Wiatru :D Meeeeeeeika0.jpg|Yhm, jak zwykle najgorszego gostka zostawiają mi... Meeeeeeeika1.png|No heeeeej... Plik:Meeeeeeeika2.jpg|Nie podejdziesz bliżej! Plik:Meeeeeeeika4.png|Ha, a co ty na to? Plik:Meeeeeeeika3.jpg|Regulamin tego ściśle zakazuje, co ty sobie myślisz? Plik:Meeeeeeeika5.png|I niech ktoś mi powie że wachlarze nie są fajne :D Plik:Meeeeeeeika6.jpg|Yh, działasz mi na nerwy... Plik:Meeeeeeeika7.jpg|J-jak ja mogłam to zrobić? Plik:Meeeeeeeika8.jpg|Troje Piasku. Plik:Meeeeeeeika9.jpeg|Ha? Plik:Meeeeeeeika10.jpg|Robi się ciekawie... Plik:Meeeeeeeika11.jpg|Jak to? Plik:Meeeeeeeika12.jpg|Ja górą, ty dołem :D Plik:Meeeeeeeika13.jpg|Cooo? Plik:Meeeeeeeika14.jpg|Eeeeeee... Plik:Meeeeeeeika15.jpg|Hm, niezłe. Plik:Meeeeeeeika16.jpeg|A więc to on. Plik:Meeeeeeeika17.jpg|Wkurzyłeś mnie! Plik:Meeeeeeeika18.jpeg|Stało się, już się nie odstanie... Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Plik:Meeeeeeeika19.jpg|Tak? MeiIntro2.png| Mei w nowym Intro Bakugan: Nowa Moc Intruuuś.jpg|Mei w intro do jakiejś tam serii xD Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Haosu Kategoria:Gracze Ventusa Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Bakugan: Nano Cios Kategoria:Bakugan: Dwa Światy Kategoria:Bakugan: Galaktyczna Podróż Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Kategoria:Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Kategoria:Bakugan: Strażnicy Czasu Kategoria:Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań Kategoria:Najlepsi Gracze Bakugan. Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki Kategoria:Władcy Żywiołów Kategoria:Władcy Wiatru Kategoria:Postać Występująca W Wielu Seriach Kategoria:Ziemianin Kategoria:Polak Kategoria:Władcy Powietrza Kategoria:Uczeń BakuSchool Kategoria:Medyk